Paper Mario: The Door To Doom
So, let's see... it started about 2 months ago, I had finally beaten Paper Mario: Sticker Star. I had been reminded how great the Paper Mario franchise was. You see, I had beaten every game in the series... Paper Mario, Super Paper Mario, and now, Paper Mario: Sticker Star. But, there was one I had always wanted to play. That game was... Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. I had that game a few years ago, but, this was when I didn't care much for RPG games, and I had gotten up to chapter 2, and that was around the time I lost the game. And, all these years later I find myself wanting to play it again. I wanted to find out why it is considered the greatest game in the series. So, I asked one of my friends if I could buy his copy of the game from him. He agreed to sell it to me for ten dollars, he said it was scratched, and didn't work all the time, but I decided to take my chances with the game. Of course, the game didn't work, it would enter the start screen, then just tell me the disc could not be read. So much for that plan. So, I decided to do something new. I decided to try eBay. I've never used it before, and once I created my account. I had no idea which one to choose... I settled on a "Like New" copy of the game for twenty dollars, about ten dollars cheaper than other "like new" copies. I didn't even check who was selling it, but it didn't matter, because I really wanted this game. About a week after the expected delivery date the game arrived. The first thing I did was open the case, and checked the back of the disk. Like the description said, the game was flawless, and had no scratches. One thing I did notice, was that the back of the disk was really shiny, I could see my reflection on the back of the disk. So, without hesitation I started the game. I began the game, but to my surprise... it was in Japanese. I had forgot to check what region the game was, DAMMIT. But, American Gamecubes did have region lock, so how did the game work, I thought. I eventually decided to play through the game by watching walkthroughs of the game, and that worked pretty good... When I played, everything ran smoothly, except for the battle with gooper blooper, which lagged a little bit before the battle. Then I was on my way to petalburg. But for some odd reason the game stayed on the black screen like it was loading when I entered petalburg. As I went to shut off the game, the game loaded. But, for some odd reason petalburg was empty. There were no toads, no Koopas, nothing. I entered the first house, which was a shop, but to my surprise it was empty, but as I walked to the right, I saw Mario's second partner "Koops" the koopa. This was incredibly odd, because you didn't find Koops here in the game. So, I talked to him, and had no idea what he was saying, because he was speaking in Japanese... And, out of nowhere a battle commenced. I knew something was wrong, but something compelled me to move on. The battle was incredibly easy, because all you had to do was jump on Koops over and over. Koops didn't attack for some reason. The more times I hit him, the more crumpled he looked, and after about seven hits, Koops spun around once and bursted into shreds of paper. Once the battle was over, Mario appeared to be back in Rougeport, standing on the gallows (the place where they hang people.), and Goombella was missing from my party. The town had a darker tone to it, the colors were darker, and when you try to talk to people, it doesn't work. In fact, you could walk through the people. So, once I had nowhere to go, I entered the home in the alley of Rougeport. The inside was trashed (as usual) but now there was a door in the back of it. I thought about turning off the game at this point, but I was still very curious of what this game was. I entered the door, and it led me to a strange room. It had a completely grey floor, and red walls. there was a sign directly in front of me it it said "HELL" in English on it, but when you read it, it had some Japanese characters that probably said hell in Japanese, too. I walked to the right and there were these odd looking black and white Goombas. They looked as if they were very rushed edits. The black and white were not shaded at all, and the Goombas had white eyes with pupils colored in a greyish white color. When I battled them, they had poor animations, their headbonk animations were the same as their idle animations, as were their hurt animations, also the background of the battle stage was the same as twilight town. When I beat them, they gave six star points each. Then, after beating the Goombas, I came across a door, and entered it. Inside was a room that just like the previous one, but instead there was Princess Peach inside. She wasn't animated, and you could walk through her, so I brushed it off, and carried on. Again, I found a door, but when I opened it, a battle commenced. My enemy was Bowser. Unlike the other enemies, he had animations for attacking, hurt, etc. The battle was pretty easy, considering Bowser had about fifteen health. But, once I beat him, I had to fight him a second time, now he was black and white, with only one animation. When I hit him, I dealt zero damage. Whereas he did one damage to me. Once I hit peril with one health, a text box appeared with Japanese writing in it. And after, all of my commands were disabled, except specials. The thing was, I had no star power, because the crowd remained empty in this place. But, underneath my first special attack was one that required no star power, with a black star next to it. Using it made a lightning bolt hit Bowser, dealing a whopping 99 damage! The battle was over and I received one star point. Now, the door was gone, and the princess before was now in her shadow queen form. I thought she was still transparent, and when I tried to walk into her, a battle started. The battle was with the shadow queen in her first form. Jumping on her, or using the hammer did zero damage. She didn't attack though. After about ten turns a text box appeared with Japanese text, then I could choose between two options that I knew from other conversations said yes or no. I chose yes, unknowingly of what she said. Then the screen went black. Then white text appeared in the middle saying in English "You are done for. This is your fate. You have suffered the wrath of (Japanese text)." Then I got the game over screen. When the game went back to the title screen, I felt sick. It was the normal title screen, except Mario had no eyes. I thought about what happened, and tried to load my file. Then the screen went black and gave me white text that said in English: "Your fate has already been sealed, why don't you pass the game over to another person and see what (Japanese text) thinks of them?" I shut off the game, and took it out. And upon closer inspection of the disk, the top of it that has the game's logo was slightly off. I could see a little bit of the silver that you find on the back of the disk. I knew now, that this game was not a real disk made by Nintendo. The next day I checked eBay to see who sold me the game, and ask them what was wrong with it. But, when I clicked on their name in my recent purchases, it said that they had closed their account. I later found out that they had closed their account the same day they sold me the game. Earier today, one of my other friends is asking me to borrow my copy of the game. I thought of mario's eyeless face and replied with "okay". Written by Ralzor123 Category:Video Games Category:Super Mario Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Screenshots and Visuals